The Heat of Manhattan Nights
by RatedRDiva
Summary: UPDATED! (AU) What if Sebastian lived? What if Janessa and her mother stayed in the Valmont Mansion? What if Tiffany and Kathryn Mertueil came between these women and the men they love? Only time will tell.
1. Act I Friendly Temptations

**Title:**  The Heat of Manhattan Nights

**Author:**  Ashleigh Richardson

**Genre:**  Dromedy (Drama/Romance/Comedy [Mostly Romance not much Comedy] )

Act I-Friendly Temptations

"That's a good boy, Marshell." I told my latest conquest, as he...er...let's just say he was doing his homework. Right in the middle of this, my cell rang.  I looked at the Caller ID; Valmont, Sebastian; what was his problem today?!  He knows that neither of us are supposed to call during 'business functions'.  But I answered anyway..

"Mmph...Talk to me." I greeted seductively.

"Well, Well, Well." Sebastian slyly greeted back.  "Did I call at a bad time?"

"Not exactly. I'm just tutoring Mr. Mathers."

"The thug from our American Lit class?"

"Indeed."

"Session going well I hope?"

"Very well actually. He knows...hmmm...precisely what he's doing."

"I see I've taught you well, young grasshopper."

Marshell had been hearing my conversation with Sebastian. So he came up, and looked agitated. So he asked me, "Ay yo, are you talkin' to Sebastian Valmont while I'm right here?!"

"Yes." I told him annoyed. "Now shut up and get back to work."  I pushed his head back down, and continued talking to Sebastian.

"Touchy, aren't we?" Sebastian asked me, overhearing what I said to Marshell.

"Anyway, why'd you call me? You know the rule, you made it yourself." I retorted.

"Are the parentals at home?"

"Yeah...whoo...they're downstairs now."

"Did they say anything?"

"Uh huh..." I cocked my head back. "They wants you back here at 6 for rehearsal.".

"Again? God, doesn't your mother understand that there's only supposed to be one wedding rehearsal, and not five."

"Lay off it, Valmont. My mom's first wedding was a disaster. She wants to make up for it."

"You think she'd make up for it by not getting married."

"Shut up, Sebastian and be here. Or I'll kick your ass."

"Oh Janessa. You really should stop threatening to kick my ass. It's so childish, and not very ladylike."

"Hmmm....Uhmmm....OH KAY THEN...whoo...Alright Bashy boy.  If you don't show up, I'll squash the hold set up with you and Anya."

"Alrighty, Miss Janessa. I will be there promptly. See you there, Ness."

"See ya, Valmont."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was about ten in the evening, and I'd caught a ride back to the mansion with Sebastian.  She's my mother and I love her, but that last rehearsal was exhausting.  Sebastian and I were in between my room and his.  I had been wear my sexy black Prada pantsuit, Sebastian had been looking libidinous in his gray Calvin Klein suit as usual. We had been discussing that night's events at the cathedral when Sebastian changed the subject.

"I want my money." Sebastian said.

"What ever do you mean?" I jokingly retorted.

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about."

"And this so called money I owe you...it would be for???" I asked devilishly.

Sebastian shook his head as he opened his bedroom door.   And as we walked into the room, he sighed. "Janessa. Sometimes I wonder I even bother with you. You're so juvenile."

"Because you need a female perspective in your life other than the whores you love so much." I told him plopping down on his bed.  He went over and sat at his desk, whipped out his journal, and started writing.

"What would tonight's hot and steamy entry be about?"  I asked smiling and crossing my legs.

He smirked without looking away from that journal, "The conclusion of our little wager."

"Hmm...Let me see how it would end..." I said putting a finger on my lip, " 'Today, I completed my mission. I, Sebastian Valmont, convinced those extremely desirable twin Swedish-exchange students, to film a menagerie with me.  It was fucking amazing, not only that, I'm being paid to do it. I bet Janessa that if I could do it within three days, she owes me two grand.  And if she won, I owe her double.  But guess who won?  T'was I, the master of manipulation...' Am I right, Bash?"

He chuckled faintly, "Well I did learn from the best."

"Well you were a great student."

"Thank you Mistress."

"You know you never seen to disappoint me, Valmont."

"Your welcome." He said emotionless. He looked up from the journal, and closed it. "Now I wish you wouldn't disappoint me.  It's collection time." He got up from the desk and stood directly in front of it, staring at me."

I sighed. "Fine." And I began searching through my purse for some cash.  While I did it I spoke, "Can you believe it, Valmont? After tomorrow, you and I will be legally brother and sister."

He had picked up a magazine and started reading it, then said, "It's not like things will really change.  You act like you really are my sister, despite the obvious semblance difference."

"And vice versa." I added, coming up empty handed.

He paused for a moment, he looked out toward the door then at me. "There is one thing.  Though, It's probably too bullshit to even bring it up now.".

"Now, Mr. Valmont." I said acting like his therapist, Dr. Greenbaum. "What have I told you about holding back on me?"

"Shit, whatever.  I was thinking about my 12th birthday?"

I used an Italian accent, "The night we kissed, cadmia."

"Yeah, our first kiss."

"What about it?" Returning to my usual voice.

"What if you decided to take my offer, and go out with me?"

"I don't know."

"What would have happened between us?  Would we have ever become so close?"

"Sebastian, how long have you been thinking about this?"

"For a while now."

I arched my eyebrow and Sebastian nodded.  Then he continued, "It's not that I'm not satisfied with our relationship now, I just want to know what could have been."

"Sebastian, that was six years ago.  It's over and done with."

"You're right.  I think I'm gonna unwind now."

He tossed the magazine on the desk.  He took his jacket off and tossed it onto a chair, and continued getting undressed. By now, I'd stop looking for the cash, and all my attention was on Sebastian. What he said really made me think about it. Could I really have had Manchester's resident panty charmer all to myself?  I dazed out thinking about this concept.  At the time, Sebastian had finished undressing.  This wasn't unusual for me and him.  I'd seen Sebastian naked, but he hadn't seen me. He undressed in front of me all the time, and it was no big deal.  But this time was different, the sight of bare skin in silk boxers was exciting, racy, lustful.  So to better the mood, I'd taken off my jacket and laid it aside, then my Gucci stilettos.  He went over to the desk again and opened up his cigar box.  He picked one up, and started to light it.  Just before he could lit it, I came up behind him and put one arm around his torso and the other to take the cigar.  "Sorry rich boy." I said sensuously, "My cash is spent.  But I think you'll love what I have to make up for it as payment."

Sebastian was a little confused by actions. "Janessa? What are you..." He stopped speaking, I think he got the gist of my intentions when the tie of his robe came undone.  He turned around to face me. Then he asked, "Miss Cattivo, It wasn't my intentions to start your engine.  What did I do to bring on this burst of illumination?"

"Nothing really." I answered, "I've just wondered what it would be if we had a better sexual encounter." I grabbed his robe and pulled him closer into me. We were so close that we could feel the intense sexual vibes flow from each others bodies, I was so overwhelmed carnal lust, on that account I took advantage of the situation. I embraced Sebastian with a sweet, luscious kiss.  It was brief, but it was enough to get our juices flowing.  Sebastian stepped back, "How would you compare that to our first encounter?" I asked sensually.

"Much fucking sweeter." He answered alluringly. "But you've sat here and watched me get undressed...and I've never seen you in your skevies."  
"What are you suggesting, Monsieur Valmont?"  
"I want see what you wear under all that sexy attire.  Strip, Janessa. But only into your bra and panties.  I want to save the best for last."  
"Excellent choice." So, I slowly unbuttoned my halter, exposing a black, lacy bra, and my curvious torso.  I tossed my top to Sebastian, whose eyes seemed to brighten when he saw how much I filled out my D-cup.  Then, I slowly unbuttoned my pants.  I, very slowly, and very titillatingly, pulled them down, exposing my matching panties, and long, voluptuous legs.  I gently kicked my pants aside.  "So what do you think?" I asked, enticing him..

  
He couldn't say anything.  When he finally found words, they were, "Now Miss Cattivo, what have I told you about holding back on me?"  
He swaggered over to me, and I glided closer to him.  "Shit, I didn't think you could handle it, Mr. Valmont." I told him. "You think you can handle me now?"  
"Who the fuck said that I couldn't?" He answered smoothly. He wrapped his arms around me, putting his hands on the back of my thighs.  His soft, gentle lips met my own, and we embraced for a even hotter, and more erotic kiss.  Sebastian picked me up, and carried me off to the bed.  He delicately laid me on the bed, and all this time we were still kissing.  I put my hands around his neck, and moved them downward, and smoothly took off his robe, and dropping it on the ground.  Sebastian's lips soon left mine, and they began gently caressed my neck.  His tongue, working it's magic on my neck, and me purring and cooing.  He began working his way down toward my chest.  God, I was feeling pleasures I'd never known.  I closed my eyes, as he reached my tummy.

The first thing I saw when my eyes opened, a picture of Sebastian and I when we were fifteen, at a winter formal.  Then, they became fixated on a picture of our parents and us all together, situated like a real family.  Just before he reached my naughty place, I stopped him. "Sebastian, stop. I can't do this." I told him, getting up.  
"What? Oh, come on, Janessa." He retorted. "You just into it so much. Why stop?"  
"I just can't.  It's like I said before.  Our parents are getting married tomorrow.  It' just wouldn't feel right." I told him, moving around the room, grabbing my clothes.  
"Janessa, we still have twenty-four hours.  That's perfectly enough time."  
"Sebastian, I can't.  What am I going to tell my kids, after I'm married?  Oh ok, don't tell daddy, but mommy fucked Uncle Sebastian!  Do you know what that will do to them?!  I'm really sorry, Sebastian. I can't."  
"Whatever.  I understand." He was looked like he had been seriously offended.  
"Well, I was fun while it lasted lover boy." Then I exited the room, and went into mine.  As soon as I entered the room, I leaned against the door, and took a deep breath. "What the fuck did I just do?" I said to myself.  
  
Little did I know that night was only the beginning of a year full of very unexpected suprises.


	2. Act II Wedding of a Lifetime

Act II - The Wedding of a Lifetime.

The next morning after some serious thinking, I got in my Aston Martin and had drove all over Manhattan, contemplating, before reaching my destination, the Newman Manor.  The manor was home to my best female companion, Anya Newman, and her half brother Austin James.  I was confused by my own reactions to last night's near hook up with my soon to be stepbrother.  I had to tell Anya.

The doorman let me and after I told him, I'd called and confirmed my arrival a few minutes earlier.  I walked up the long staircase and went toward the right split of the stairs.  As I got to the top, I peered down the hallway and noticed a petite blonde standing in front a doorway with a tall male with an amazing athletic body and a light brown buzz cut, wearing only boxers and his arms wrapped around her.  I watched them; the blonde held up what appeared to be a large wad of cash as the two kissed passionately, the guy maneuvered the cash out her hand.  I heard the guy whisper, "You got your money's worth right?"  The blonde looked up at him sexily, "Definitely."  The blonde pulled away from him, and he asked, "Same time tomorrow?"  "You know it, you sexy boy." She replied.  She turned away and walked away from him to leave the manor.

The guy watched her leave, but then saw me standing at the edge of the staircase, watching him.  I strutted over toward him, as did the same.  "Well hello, Miss Janessa." He said smoothly walking toward me.  "What is it with you and blondes, Austin?" I told him smiling.  "It's just business, sweet heart."  When we reached each other, he told me caddishly, "You know I prefer chocolate and caramel." I smiled, and guided his lips to mine, giving him a carnal, wet kiss.  I jumped into his arms, and backed me onto to the wall.  I could feel his strong hands underneath my skirt, squeezing my thighs. As our lips parted, Austin's stunning hazel eyes stared in my honey brown eyes.  He smirked and said, "No panties.  I love how you come prepared.  My parents and sister are sleep, so we have to keep it down this time." He started kissing my neck, and it was really making me wet but I had to stop him.  "Austin?" I said. "I didn't come here to fuck now."

He stopped and put me down. "Then what is it?"

"I came to see Anya." I answered.

"Janessa, what the hell?!  Are you banging my sister?"  His facial expression

"No, baby. You're my one and only." Knowing that was one of the bullshit excuses.  Austin isn't my one and only. You guys must really think I'm a pussy. Me a monogamist?  Not a chance in hell.

"I'm starting to think you are.  You spend so much time with her I'm starting to think you are."

"Why would you even think of accusing me of screwing around on you. You know I love you."  
"Really?"

I was kind of getting tired of all the emotional bullshit with Austin, since I'm here I might as well change our status.  I kissed him softly, and as I pulled away I looked in to his eyes and said, "No."

"No?" He said standing there dumfounded. "You don't love me?"

"Not really.  It's not you, baby, it's me.  You were wrong about me fucking Anya, I'm not having sex with her.  She's my best friend.  But I am sleeping around on you.  Don't worry, seems like your doing well with the whole gigolo thing."  I start walking away from him toward Anya's room.

"Then what was all that bullshit about us being together for a long time?"  He asked me heatedly.

"We were together a long time."

"Three months is a long time?"

"To me it is.  Austin, the longest I've fucked someone was three weeks.  I thought you knew that."

"If you just wanted to fuck, why did you even waste my time?"

"Because baby, you have a golden tongue.  It kept me satisfied on those cold nights."  I stood in front of Anya's bedroom door, as Austin walked, pissed off to his room.  Before he opened the door, I stopped him, "Austin?"

He stopped and looked me with puppy dog eyes.

I asked, "Are still coming to the wedding today?  I really want you to come."

He rolled his eyes, and turned toward the door.  
"Austin, I'm sorry.  I'm just not a commitment kind of girl.  I hope we can be friends.".

He went into his room, I turned around and knocked on Anya's door.  A petite girl with light brown hair wearing a navy silk nightgown, opened the door rubbing her eyes.  As soon as she could see clearly, Austin slammed his door.  "What's his problem?" She said, unaware of her brother's dumping.  "We had a little misunderstanding." I retorted. "I'm sure he'll tell you later."  
"You dumped him, didn't you?"  Anya said.

"You know me all too well." I told her.  
"Come on in." She invited me in her room, holding the door for me. Then she closed it as soon as I was in. She walked over to her vanity, sat in front of it and started brushing her locks.

I walked in and glanced around the room. "So what's up?" She asked. "What was so important that I had to hear about it at..." She glanced at her clock the nightstand then continued. "...8:30 on a Saturday morning."  
I sat on the chaise lounge by the vanity and crossed my legs.  "It's about Sebastian."

"Really? And how's is my darling blonde Prince Charming?" She asked sounding very intrigued.

"He's great. As far as I know he still wants you to be his date to Blaine's back to school blowout.".

Her head spun around in my direction, "Janessa?  What do you mean 'as far as you know'?"

"That's what I came here to tell you.  Anya, I almost sleep with him last night."

"Oh my god.  Are you serious?  How did it happen?" 

I stood up and walked to her bed, "Well, we left rehearsal early last night and went back to the building.  I owed him the money for fucking Ingrid and Helga, the Swedish exchange students.  And we started talking about our first kisses."

"Wait, were you two each other's first kiss?"

I nodded, then continued. "Well then I got to thinking. I wanted to know if he was as good a kisser as he was when we were 12.  So we kissed, and I wanted more.  I thought that since I was out of cash, I'd make up for it by sleeping with him.  I stripped down, and we made out.  And he was right there ready to do it. But I thought about my mom, after that I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Hold on a second here, you're telling me you had the chance to fuck the man that every girl in Manchester loves to hate, and you didn't.  Janessa, you are not going soft on me."

"I'm not.  But I don't know, last night is all I can think about."

"You know maybe after the wedding today, you won't have to worry about it.  But back to before, exactly how far did you go?"

"Put it this way, any just an inch further, and I really would have screwed him."

She hurried over and sat next to me on the bed, "He was between the thighs?!"

I nodded.  

"What was it like?  Was he any good?"

"Anya, I just told you I didn't go that far.  But he did get me nice and drippin'."

"And he didn't even go inside the candy store, huh?"

"Uh huh."

"In that case, tell him I'm still on for the party."

"Anya!" I gasped

"What?!  Janessa, you know I have to get my rocks off somewhere."

I laughed. "That's my girl."  I hugged her as just grinned.

"What time does the wedding start?"

"1:30, but my mother wants me to be to the hotel at 10."

She looked at the clock.  "You might want to get going. It's nine-thirty."

I looked back, "Shit"  I got up to leave, "You will be there, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." 

"See you there then." I said exiting the room.

"Buh bye."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was about 11: 15 in the hotel I sat in my suite, awaiting my dress.  My stylist, Celia, had been removing the hot rollers out of my hair, I decided that soft spiral curls would really go along with the dresses my mother picked out.  Once the last one was out, there was a knock on my door.  "Get that." I told the stylist.

"Senora?" She called.

"Yes Celia?" I answered.

"It's your dress."

I motioned for her to bring in the dress.  A figure brought in my dress, the bag that it was blocking the person's face so I couldn't tell they were male or female.  I turned to Celia and paid her for her services. "Thank you, Celia. I could you close the door behind you on the way out."  Celia left, doing as I asked.  I got up from the vanity, and walked over to the bed.  "You can hang the dress on the closet door."  They did as asked.  I gotten my purse to tip them, and taken out some cash.  When I looked up, the person said to me, "If that's the money you owe me, I don't want anymore.".

"Sebastian, what are you doing up here?" I asked a little surprised.

"I came to pay you a little visit before the festivities began.  I've decided that I would much rather have more of what you gave me last night.  It's seems a lot more rewarding than money.  Don't you think?"

"I can't.  We've been friends for almost a decade.  Sebastian, last night was the first time you've seen me in my underwear.  Thinking about that seems a little awkward right now."

"Janessa, I have a confession to make.  I've been watching you get undressed for the last two and half weeks."

"That was you?!  I thought that was Randal the new butler."

"You really did but on a good show."  He moved next to me, and I started blushing.  He moved behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.  "I like how you would but on Mariah Carey CD, and moved your body erotically to the slow, sensuous music."  He started running his finger gently around my face, making me feel chills.

"Sebastian, stop." I said softly, not actually wanting him to stop.

"As you slowly pull your pants off, I would imagine myself being right there to kiss..." He pulled my hair back, and tenderly began kissing my neck in between words. "your sweet supple thighs."

I moaned airily, "Sebastian.  Please stop, we can't."

"Just looking at your body made me want to throw you on the bed, and rip your bra panties off with my teeth."  He started nibbling on my neck.

I gasped, "Oh no fair, you're playing dirty.  You know that really turns me on."  I really didn't want him to stop now.  He untied the belt of my robe, and started to gently caress my body.  "Then, you would lie on the bed and run your fingers around the inside of your thighs, that just drove me wild.  Just watching you, Janessa, made me want to jump on you, and ride you like there was no tomorrow."  I was overwhelmed with desire.  He slid his fingers into my panties, "Oh baby, you are dripping."

I turned around, "Ok, you win.  Fuck me, right here, right now."

"Isn't it you that always told me to ask, not demand?"

"Sebastian, I want you to fuck me."

"If you don't ask, I'm not doing anything.  And you can't say you don't want it, your face says it all."

He was right, "I hate it when you're right."

"So..."

I batted my eyes, and asked in my baby voice, "Sebastian, will you please fuck me?  If you do, I will really make it worth your while."  I unfastened his pants while I did this.  I reached in and pulled out his member.  I held it while I gave him a juicy wet kiss.  We parted, I looked into his baby blues, then looked down at his dick, "Not bad baby.  Papa Valmont blessed you."  Sebastian just grinned as I slowly went down.  It didn't take long for my magic to work.  Sebastian was moaning and breathing heavily.  "The guys at school really weren't kidding about you."

-----3 minutes later----

Sebastian and I stood in front of the bed.  I pushed him back onto the bed.  My robe dropped to the floor,  and I did a catlike crawl over him on the bed. "Are you ready for me?" I asked alluringly.

"Haven't been more ready." He said smoothly.

We kissed passionately once more.  But, before I could get him inside me, there was a knock on the door. "Janessa?" A female voice called. "Janessa, sweetheart are you in there?"

"Shit." Sebastian sighed.

"Yes mom. I'm here." I said sitting up right on top of Sebastian.

"We need you dressed and in my suite, A.S.A.P."

"Ok, just a minute." 

Sebastian looked up at me, "Now let's get back to business."

I got up slowly.

"OH COME ON. Janessa, not again." He said up. "You were all ready for it."

I started putting on my robe.  "Sebastian, We can't.  What we just did is as far as it's gonna go.  Our parents are getting married in less than two hours.  It just doesn't feel right."

"Janessa, you can't deny that there's no attraction between us."  He said putting his pants back on.

"I'll admit there's...immense attraction between us.  But it can't go any further than this."

Sebastian scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bash.  But you gotta go."  I walked over to the door and showed him out.

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

The bridesmaids chattered away in my mother's suite as we prepared for the ceremony.  While they went on and on with their bullshit conversations, I sat back in my powder blue dress next to my mother, quietly thinking.  I didn't want to blow him off like that, really I didn't but it had to be stopped.

"Janessa, sweetie?" My mother called. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing mom." I retorted. 

"Are you sure?  I don't want you distracted during the ceremony."

"Really, it's nothing.  I was just thinking about your future as a Valmont."

"Oh, I know darling.  It's going to be magnificent.  I'll be with the love of my life, you'll always have Sebastian around, and we're going to love it."

"Oh that's just lovely, mother.  Just peachy." I said sardonically.

I rested my head on the table when someone tapped my shoulder.  I looked up and there was Anya in a pale yellow dress, hovering over me.  She pulled out the chair next to me, looking anxious to tell me something. "What?" I asked.

Anya spoke in a soft tone, "You know I hate to be the barer of bad news.  But…"

"But what?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"…But you won't believe who is attending this affair."

"Who?"

"I'll give you a hint."

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her toward me. "No hints. Tell me."

"What the fuck is up with you?  Tell me you're not still fixated not Sebastian."

I nodded , "And it gets worse…"

"How worse?" She arched her eyebrow.

"I gave him head not even 2 hours ago."

"YOU GAVE HI…." I covered her mouth.

"God, could you be any louder? I think the minister didn't hear you."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, who is it?"

"It's…"

"Alright, Anya. Go to take your seat in the garden." My mother exclaimed, "The ceremony's about to start."

"Mom, Anya was just…"

"I'm sorry Janessa. She has to go. But no one's going to stall this wedding."

Anya stood up, "Sorry 'Ness. Good luck out there Raynelle. You found a pretty awesome guy."

"Thank you, Anya. You're sweet."

Anya had reached the door. She started giving me body motions signaling that she was sorry. Then, she was gone.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Down in the garden, the ceremony was about to commence. I was the maid of honor, forcing me to walk down the aisle with Troy's best man, Sebastian.  Holding my bouquet, I was last in line to down the aisle.  I looked around and my escort was nowhere to be found.  I just knew he had abandoned my mom's wedding after I shot him down, twice.

I stood there and watched the others go down, when I felt someone wrap there arms around me from behind. "Valmont, you are unbelievable." I said.

"Well, since you blew me off. I figured I might as well show up." Sebastian answered. 

"Why? I thought you were pissed off with me."

"Hell, at least the wedding gives us a reason to not engage in lewd, sexual activities."

I snickered. The couple before us went down, and we knew that was our cue to straighten up and act as if nothing happened. So Sebastian took my arm and we escorted down the aisle. 

Halfway down Sebastian spoke softly, "Well it was fun while it lasted."

"You're right about that." I responded in the same manner.

My eyes scanned the area for familiar faces. There was Anya and Austin in the fourth row from the front; all my aunts and uncles, and a large percentage of the Valmont family.  But I looked out amongst the attendees, and saw a face that made my skin crawl.  Now I knew exactly whom Anya had been trying tell me about. This person, I hated with a passion. She literally made my blood boil with fury. She's been in my way from everything since I've started Manchester. Just the thought of her makes me want to slice her up in my thoughts. Kathryn Meurtil. 

"What the hell is she doing here?!" I whispered. 

"She who?" Sebastian retorted in the same manner.

"Never mind." I knew something was up. No one in my family knows her, and she sure as hell as wasn't associating with Sebastian, she would never give him the time of day. So why was she there?

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

"Do you Troy Edward Valmont take Raynelle to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked.

Troy looked into my mother's eyes, and held hands as he said, "I do."

"And do you Raynelle Alyssa Cattivo, take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband? He asked again.

My mother did the same as Troy, "I Do."

Sebastian and I were far apart from each other but still stood there and stared at each other as our parents stood up there are declared there love for one another. The minister spoke again, "If anyone has reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence for a short moment. The minister was about to continue when….

"I have something." A feminine voice spoke. Everyone looked back. A slender, dark haired, middle-aged woman stood up in the back. I noticed that she had been sitting next to Kathryn; this made me think that this woman had been with her.  The woman spoke, " My name is Tiffany Meurtil. I am so sorry about this. Raynelle, I felt that you needed to know this."

She walked out in to the aisle. "For the last year and a half, Troy has been having an affair. With me." Everyone in the garden gasped. My mother's eyes widened, and she turned to Troy and stared at him. "And that's not all." She continued. "We even spent the night together last night. We had also planned on helping me fly to your honeymoon site, and we would continue our rendezvous there while you also 'enjoyed' your honeymoon."

My mother was heated. She threw the bouquet in Troy's face. "Love and cherish forever, huh?! How could you do this to me Troy?" She told him outraged. "This is complete bullshit." She ran from the gazebo and out of the garden. She flew past the woman, and the woman stood there flashing an evil grin.

"Momma!" I called out. I ran after her, as soon as she was in my sights, I saw Kathryn smiling as if she had just won a battle. I rolled my eyes and continued after her. My mother was out of sight by the time I'd reached the hotel lobby. I stood there, in a bridesmaid gown and holding a bouquet; looking completely stupid. I looked behind me and there were the other bridesmaids along with my grandmother and aunts. "Janessa, baby." My grandma called out. "She's gone. She left in the limo."

My mom was extremely vulnerable right now. And knowing her, she'd already been plotting revenge. "Miss Cattivo?" A male voice spoke behind me. I turned to see a bellhop with a written message in his hands. He handed it me.

 And it read:  JANESSA, HONEY. I'VE TAKEN THE LIMOSINE TO THE AIRPORT AND HEADING FOR TAHITI.  I'VE TAKING THE HONEYMOON, AND I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE BACK. YOU STAY WITH TROY UNTIL I FIGURE OUT SOMETHING. I KNOW TROY WON'T MIND, JUST DON'T BE ANGRY WITH HIM. THIS IS BETWEEN HE AND I. I'M GOING TO GET THROUGH THIS, DON'T YOU WORRY.  I LOVE YOU, L'INNAMORATO. (Sweetheart)  

AMARE SEMPRE, (love always) MOMMA

This is only the first confrontation of the war between the Cattivos' and the Meurtils'.

*`*I'm so sorry this one took so long. I've been really distracted lately. So please excuse me if the ending sounds a lil' weird. Oh, and Alana, I hope you like Anya so far. I kinda needed an edgy chick to be her bff. So if she sounds a lil too vulgar, let me know. But to all my other readers, thank you so much for your support. I really appreciate your reviews.

---PLEASE CONTINUE TO R&R----


	3. Act III The New Royal Family

A/N- Sorry you guys for waiting so long to post. But you know how things go in your senior year. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I think it's kinda crappy, but I was  in  a rush to get it up. So…..here it is.

Act 3 - The New Royal Family

I stood in front of Anya as she sat attentively on her bed, and went on and on about my recent family crisis. "Shit, Anya." I said. "It has been a week and I've yet to hear from my mother. Troy has that woman over the house everyday since the wedding, and I haven't seen Sebastian since this all happened."

.

"Just calm down." Anya consoled "I know your going through some critical family issues. But you're not helping your problem by panicking. This is so not like you."

"You're right." I replied. "It's just that Anya.... I don't know what to do. My mother usually has an answer for things like this. But she's disappeared off the face of the earth, with no intentions of contacting anyone. Ugh. And to make matters worse, Sebastian is losing his mind."

"Why do you say that?" I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Janessa no. Please don't tell me that."

"I don't want to say it to myself, but it's true. But he's smitten with another. And she's not either of us."

"Well who the fuck is she? You think anyone will miss her?"

"I sure as hell won't. And judging from what I've seen so far, it seems like her mother won't miss her either. But for the rest of the student body and their parents that are buying her bullshit facade, it's conceivable."

"Just tell me who she is. You say the word, and I can have her offed in less than two hours. You know I don't give damn about who she is, particularly if she comes between my friends."

"No. Let's not execute her just yet. I have plans to end this."

Anya stood up, put her hands on her hips and walked toward me, as I paced back and forth, grinning devilishly. She got in my face, and put her hand under my chin, and looked directly into my eyes as she said, "This isn't just any random wench is it. This whore is really getting under your skin; otherwise you'd be setting up a male at this moment instead of here with me. This can't be any normal peasant of yours. This is the one causing all your problems. No ordinary woman. This is your mortal enemy. The fact that she's now in your life more than ever is killing you. This skank wouldn't happen to be Kathryn Merteuil, would it?"

I scoffed, and moved away from her as she sniggered. "I hate it when you do that."

"What can I say? It's a gift." She went to the chaise lounge, and lay upon it. "So what are we planning to do with this...'little' problem of ours?"

"See that's the thing. I usually have a plan by now. But I don't. And that's what's killing me. That bitch, and her gold-digging whore of a mother, managed to slither into my life. And I don't want them there."

"So remove them."

"Oh I intend to. The thing is, I want it to hurt. I want them to suffer..."

"All praise to the heavens above. The queen is back."

"...I want Kathryn to experience pain like she's never felt before."

"Now she's getting back into the spirit."

"And Anya my dear...?"

"Yes, Janessa darling."

"You are going to help me through tonight. In order for me to size up my plan of attack."

Anya smirked devilishly. "I love it when you talk like that. So when's this going to go down?"

"Tonight, at Troy and Tiffany's dinner party with The James, Timberlake, Vanderbilt, and Caldwell, Rockefeller, and Reynolds families."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

--That evening around 8pm--

Sebastian, wearing a suave, dark gray Armani suit; stood in front of the bar, fixing himself a drink. The thought of himself spending an evening at home doing the "family thing" with his father, made him feel nauseated. He downed his drink as he watched his father parade around the mansion with this new woman that he knew would milk him for dime he was worth, and dip into his inheritance.

As Sebastian poured himself another, I sauntered down the stairs in a red, curve-hugging Gucci minidress. When Sebastian saw me, he stopped pouring the drink, apparently stunned. "Well, Well, Well." He spoke smoothly. "Mademoiselle Cattivo, I thought you weren't going to show for this gala tonight."

"Well, Monsieur Valmont. My plans were canceled when I was told of tonight's festivities."

"Cut the bullshit. Who are you doing later?" He began fixing another drink.

"I'm serious. And I am admitting it, I had no one better to do this evening."

"Janessa, are we losing our touch?"

"Fuck no. I'm losing my touch just as much you're losing yours. I simply wanted to be here to witness the meeting of the Valmonts and the Merteuils."

He left the bar and stood next to me, with drink in hand, graciously passed a drink to me. "Will you be accompanied by anyone tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, I will be. It's just a couple of old friends. So nothing you should worry about. Unless, Valmont..."

Sebastian turned into me, lifted my leg up around his hip and kissed me gently. "Now Janessa does that make me seem like I'm jealous?"

"Do it again, and I'll clarify it for you."  Our lips meet again for a longer embrace. As we parted, that intense feeling came between us once again. But I had to snap out of it, so I moved away from him. "Judging from the taste of your lips, I'd say you were right..."

He moved in behind me, wrapping his hands around my waist, and began kissing my neck.

"Sebastian? What is it with and Kathryn Merteuil?"

He stopped. "What do you mean?"

"Valmont cut the bullshit." I turned around and faced him. "You've been swooning over her since she first started Manchester."

"Janessa? You should know by now that I do not swoon over anyone. Women swoon over me."

"Whatever. So what is it?"

Before he could come back with some smart-assed answer, Mai Lee interrupted us.

"Master Valmont, Miss Cattivo. Your guests arriving. Master James and Miss Newman are here."

Mai Lee left as Austin and Anya emerged through the door. Anya wore a slinky yet sultry black halter dress; and Austin looked gorgeous in a navy dress shirt and black slacks. Anya winked at me when she passed me and walked straight to Sebastian to start chatting it up with him. I got behind the bar and began to prepare a drink for Austin. Austin came and stood in front of the bar.  I decided to break the silence. "So how are you?"

"Good. You?" He replied as I handed him a drink. 

"Fine."

"That's great." 

"So are things awkward for you? I mean now that our thing is over."

"Not really. Why have they been with you?"

"A little actually." Lying to him yet again. Gosh, I just don't know when to quit.

"Like how?"

"Like when I see you. I've gotten used to mauling you every time I see you. But now, I have to control my animal instincts and act like a lady."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We had some good times didn't we?"

"We did didn't we? Well you have a lovely evening, Janessa."  He took his drink and trollied off to a corner by himself.

Have a lovely evening Janessa?! Did he just walk away from me when I brought up a sexual topic without attempting to persuade me out of my dress? He was up to something. I could smell it.

=================================================================

All of the guests arrived within the next hour. It was going to be an interesting night. What do I mean by this? Not only was Kathryn Merteuil there. But Troy invited his sister, her husband (whom he most despised), and their only child, Dante. Dante was not very well liked by Sebastian either. Ever since the two began attending Manchester, they've had the exact same goal; causing them to cross paths many times.  I'd actually taken a liking to Dante at one point, he was charming, witty, and quite handsome if I must say. The only thing preventing me from actually getting to know him was my loyalty to my friendship with Sebastian. Sebastian hated him, therefore I hated him. I never fully understood why he despised him so. Though, I've never fully understand the Valmonts all together.

Troy and Tiffany managed to bring forward Manchester's ever-feuding kingdoms of ill repute. Kathryn: the red queen, Dante: the red king; Sebastian: the black king, and myself being the black queen. But also in attendance of this soiree happened to be other titleholders in Manchester's web of deception. There was the red princess, Kathryn's sister Michelle, the red prince, Austin, the duchess to the red queen, Krystal Timberlake, and the duke to the red king, Fredrick Rockefeller. Then there was the black princess, Anya , the red prince, Krystal's brother Justin, duchess to the black queen, Krystal and Justin's sister Marly, and the duke to the black king, Blaine Tuttle. Sure they were flunkies in attendance as well. But they were mainly there to witness any occurrences to report the next week on campus. But there were people present who were of great significance to myself and the other members of the court. I.E:  Cecile Caldwell, Court Reynolds, Dylan Nicolas, and the new girl Annette Hargrove.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

During dinner, Sebastian showed off his interest in the Merteuil sisters by giving them persistent sly glances. This didn't annoy me as much as Kathryn's "disinterest" in him. I "accidentally" dropped a fork on the ground and took a peek under the table. Not to my surprise she had her had her hand on his inner thigh rubbing. I had plans for them later. I soon took notice to Austin. He'd been glancing at his watch ever since he sat down. What he waiting on?

All of a sudden, one of the butler's came in with an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Brandisha Cattivo." What the fuck? Sebastian and I instantly stared at each other, as the petite brown-skinned adulterous teen came through the door. "Good evening everyone." Brandie greeted with a smile. Austin stood up, as through he was relieved. "God, I thought you'd never get here." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a very affectionate kiss. My eyes widened as I watched my ex shove his tongue down my sister's throat. Once they were through with their sickening PDA, Austin made room for my sister to join everyone.

I was so furious with Austin at that point. I knew he wasn't smart enough to just leave me alone. He was screwing my little sister. I could have killed him. But I didn't want to blow up at him during dinner, it wouldn't be very ladylike. I'd have to deal with it later and act as if the sight wasn't bothering me. Because not even ten minutes after Brandie arrived, Troy announced his engagement to Tiffany. Troy was set to wed not even a month after his and my mother's wedding. Oh there would be hell to pay, if I could only think of who would catch it first.


	4. Act IV Naughty Girl

**A/N- I made a couple of careless mistakes on the last chapter. I put Justin down as the red prince, but it's actually the black prince and his name isn't Justin; it's Jason. Sorry bout that. **

A/N (2)- Oh need to mention that this fic may have a lyrics in them. Kinda of like background music. ALSO the POV will change throughout the fic. It starts off with Sebastian. So…. I hope you like.

Act IV- Bad Touch

What a wonderful night of surprises; Brandie's return and obvious new love of in her live.  My father decides to actually stop screwing around behind his fiancé's back and marry his mistress. Well that one was not much of a shock to my system. I had a feeling he would do something foolish to add to tonight's bid of drama.

Brandisha and Janessa Cattivo: undoubtedly the Upper East Side's most notorious siblings; Not to mention the most drop dead sexy twins. No, they're not identical if that's what you're thinking. Fraternal twins never looked so good; they have the same figure, complexion, and eyes, but it ends there. They are actually quite different, Brandie was more of a goody-two-shoes when we first met, and Janessa was more of the rebellious pre-teen.  Five years later, both grew to be more wild and outrageous. Now, the fact that Janessa and Brandie are mortal enemies, intrigues me. This feud all started on their 15th birthday, when Janessa caught Brandie and me in compromising position. They were already fighting over little foolish things, throw a guy into the mix, and you've got yourself the biggest family feud since the civil war. After that night, Brandie couldn't bare living in the house with Janessa and myself, so she had her mother move her into the dorms. During the summer, she stayed with friends, and not intended to ever see us. 

So later on that night, after all the guests had left, I went upstairs to my room and stayed in. Usually after one of my father's tedious dinner parties, I'd rummage the city looking for a new conquest. I had a feeling that night I wouldn't have to. I'd taken a shower, to try to drown out the sound of the Cattivo sisters screaming at each other in the next room. Unfortunately, it didn't suffice; but they ultimately stopped, after the sound of a thrown glass. Ordinarily, around this time, I'd look off the balcony and see the Aston gone; probably because Janessa had gone off to find a new victim to help her take her mind off things. But when I reentered my room, there she was sitting there at my desk, in a lacy, black top and panties, bottle of wine in hand. Along with Anya sitting on top of it, legs crossed, and looking ridiculously sultry in a pink nightie.

"You think I could get dressed?" I asked her.

"Oh sure go ahead don't mind us." Janessa replied, just before taking a swig.

"I meant without you staring at me like a wolf at a piece meat."

"Sebastian, there isn't anything you have that I haven't seen."

"That doesn't apply to me though."  Anya spoke, as she licked those luscious lips of hers. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to."

I smirked at her, Janessa whispered something to her causing them to giggle, but I couldn't quite make it out. I turned around and dropped the towel, which caused them to applaud and whistle. Janessa said, jokingly, "…And the judges give that a 9.5, ladies and gentleman." I turned around giving them a shot of the goods, and Anya's eyes widened. "I believe the score of that is off the charts." She retorted, not taking her eyes off me.

"What did I tell you?" Janessa stated. "Socialite Ken is very anatomically correct."

"And then some."

"Thank you for the compliment." I replied putting on my robe. "But what do you want?"

Janessa stood up. "Well, Anya and I had plans for a little slumber party tonight." She said, as she walked over towards me, revealing over-the-knee black boots. "And we know you are a big fan of ours…" She stood in front of me, and Anya moved behind me wrapping her arms around my waist. "…So we wanted to know if you could have it your room?" 

"We wanted to know if you wanted to stay and play with us too." Anya whispered.

"Oh I see." I responded. "And why is that?"

"Because you've always been our favorite playmate." Janessa flirted. 

"So that's why you decided to wear your hooker boots." 

She nodded as Anya began running her fingers across my chest. 

"You've been a good boy all evening..."Anya purred. "We think you deserve a reward." She fluttered her tongue over my ear. I moaned, as she did so. Janessa just stood there and smiled. "See, Sebastian. I enjoyed the time spent together before the wedding. I haven't been able to get it out of my head, it's all I can think about....It's just so....hard." She said untying my robe, she moved in closer to me. She whispered to me, "It occurred to me, that we're not brother and sister. So I told Anya about us, and it turned her on." At this point, Anya was nibbling on my neck. "And the thought of you touching her, just gets me so...." She gently grasped my face, and ran her tongue over my lips. "horny." Anya slip my robe off as Janessa's lips drew into mine for a deep, carnal kiss. 

I did a reversal, I picked her up and fell on the bed on top of her. That kiss was so fucking fierce and appetizing, the taste her lips and the taste of her sweet skin. She moaned softly as I kissed her soft supple breasts. I was so captivated at this point, that I didn't notice Anya sitting at the desk, taping this event. I worked my way down to Janessa's hips, sliding down her panties. I began kissing her inner thighs, and the closer I got to her naughty place, the more she gasped. I finally went inside of her, and she let out cries of ecstasy, clawing at my sheets. "Oooo Sebastian!!!" She cried. "Just....like...that.....ah." 

"How are you liking that, Janessa?" Anya called out to her. "How good is it?"

"It....feels....so...good....OH GOD YES!" She moaned, then she started calling out to me in Italian.

"That's a good boy, Sebastian." Anya said coming crawling on the bed with us. 

Janessa's panting got louder and faster, her legs shaking. "I....think....I'm....gonna....gonna....gonna...Oh Fuuuuckkkk!" She came right there all over my bed. She sat up, her legs still wobbling. "Damn, Valmont." Janessa sighed. "You really know how to show a girl good time." I stood up in front of them to show them how hard I was. "Anya, I think we should return the favor." Anya gave her the camera, and pulled her nightie over her head, exposing her deliciously tempting body. She laid back on my pillows. I would have came right there, but the night was young and I had only begun with them. "Janessa, make sure you get good fucking shots of this."

"Oh you know how to give it her. Give her what she wants."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I sat on that bed with Sebastian and Anya going at it like rabbits. He gave it to her just like I directed him. Anya rode him like a pro, she made me proud to call her a friend. Every now and then I kiss Sebastian, or run my tongue across his toned chest. Damn, I loved my work.

Ultimately, I'd put the camera down around round two. I began touching myself, but it wasn't really because it felt right to do at the time. But was because I began thinking about all of the good times Sebastian; All the past memories, as best friends to the most recent, as love interests.  From eight years ago, when we met on that yacht; to the night of his 12th birthday when we had our first kisses, to that morning at my mother's wedding. I think I was falling for my best friend.

I laid back on the pillows with Anya, as Sebastian fucked her senseless. "Bring us home Sebastian." I panted. "Bring us home, baby."

Anya was wailing cries of sheer pleasure. Sebastian couldn't look any hotter to me than he did when he came with us. "Oh...."

"....My...."

"GOD!" We all cried together. Sebastian collapsed on top Anya. It was so hot in there, and we were exhausted. We had managed to pull an all-night threesome. A threesome, and I never actually fucked Sebastian. That was an interesting accomplishment for myself.  Usually, I'd take the guy for myself and not let the other girl back in. Luckily, for Sebastian, Anya, and myself. This was only the beginning of many lust filled nights at the Valmont mansion.

**A/N(3)- This is to my dearest friend, Alana. Girl, I think I may have gotten a little carried away with chapter. So please don't hate me for the threesome. But then again, just imagine Sebastian stretched across a bed, naked and ready to do what you want. TEE HEE HEE HEE. **

**A/N(4)- Oh I have a list of stars that I imagine look like these characters. So here they are. **

**Sebastian Valmont- Ryan Phillippe**

**Janessa Cattivo- Leila Archeiri**

**Anya James- Shannon Elizabeth**

**Austin James-Brian Austin Greene**

**Kathryn Merteuil- Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**Dante Valmont-Vanderbuilt- Paul Walker**

**Brandie Cattivo- Mya Harrison**

**Krystal Timberlake- Marly Shelton**

**Jason Timberlake- Justin Timberlake**

**Marly Timberlake- Christina Aguilera**

**Eric Clark- Ashton Kutcher**

**Thalia Andino- Michelle Rodriguiez**

**Louis Cattivo- Usher Raymond**

**Blaine Tuttle- Joshua Jackson**

**Ronald Clifford- Sean Patrick Thomas**

**Cecile Caldwell- Selma Blair**

**Annette Hargrove- Reese Witherspoon**

**Michelle Merteuil- Eliza Dushku**

**Court Reynolds- Charlie O'Connell**

**Freddie Rockafeller- Shane West**

**Dylan Nicolas- Fefe Dobson**


	5. Act V If You think so

A/N- If the text is in)))) backward parentheses (((((, then it's song lyrics.  I will reveal all the songs at the end of the chapter.  Please remember, R&R. It's greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of these songs, nor have I written them. Neither do I own the original CI characters. Therefore, if ya sue, yer not gettin' any money; 'kuz sweeties, ah am very very po'.

Act V- if you think so….

~Janessa~

)))) I'm gonna drink my whiskey gonna have my men I know you got nothing to say ((((

"Ew!" The petite, tawny girl said as she tuned her guitar.  "Y'all nasty!"

"Why Dylan?  Because I decided to have a little fun with my friend and her step-brother."  Anya replied standing next to her.    
This Wednesday's jam session didn't exactly go, as we wanted it to.  Anya and I had formed an all-female punk band with our circle of friends at Manchester.  It consisted of our friends, Thalia on drums, Dylan on lead guitar, Anya on bass guitar, Marly on piano/keyboard, and myself on lead vocals.  I know we seem like the do-it-all-girls, but Lolita (our name) was actually our only true passion.  Music is my third love, after sex and screwing with other people's heads.  
Anyway, what was supposed to be a brainstorming day, turned into a prep-school scandal version of The View. Anya just hinted at the ménage, and all of sudden my gal pals were stricken with a case of Jr. High Gossip giggles.

)))) Ain't gonna hang my hat ain't gonna take off my boots, ain't nothing gonna stop me in my pursuit ((((  
"We're not brother and sister.  GOD!"  I declared, staring at myself and the other girls through the huge mirror inside the studio.  "Our parents did not get married.  Therefore I can do whatever the fuck I want with him."

"Typical Janessa."  The Latina propped against the mirror, sighed as she stood next to me.  "Always trying to find loopholes just so she can screw around with someone."

I grinned, playfully punching her shoulder.  "Thalia, I did not screw around with him."  I turned around and walked toward the other girls.  "…Anya took care of that area."

Anya scoffed, as Marly giggled, "Yeah, that sounds about right".

"Ok, I'll pretend I didn't hear that."   
)))) Pack my bags and mount my horse I'm gonna ride on into the next town, to the next town ((((  
  
It had been three days since my sleepover with Sebastian and Anya.  I know it seemed bizarre at the time but I get bored rather easily.  Besides that, my plans to persuade Austin in setting Kathryn up, pretty much shot right out the window.  However, I was somewhat satisfied, I got Sebastian away from Kathryn.  He and Anya had been getting closer, well actually if you consider having sex every seven hours becoming close.  I mean Anya's my girl, if I can't have him; Anya is the only other person who should.  Things between Sebastian and I were awkward though.  How that is fucking possible, I have no clue.  Nevertheless, there was reticence between us for the first two days.  I had to break the silence; Sebastian wouldn't say anything to me.  However, he'd try to cop a feel of my ass or look at me and smile.  When silence was broken, I'd received undesired answers to questions about Kathryn.  
)))) Ain't got no shame nobody knows my name I'm gonna ride on into the next town ((((  
I had sat at the piano and started playing a few keys. Then my mind shot over to the events that occurred that previous night. I stopped playing, and was in a mind-meld like trance, striking one key over and over again. Anya had gotten a call and slipped out the door, and downstairs to meet someone. The other girls noticed me and stared at me curiously. They all gathered around. Thalia stood in front of me, calling me staring blankly. "…Ness. Ness?" She waved her hands over my face. Marly looked at her pushing her out of the way. "JANESSA!!!!" She shouted, breaking the trance. 

"Ahh!" I cried. They stood back laughing. When I regained my senses, I replied. "I'm sorry. What are we supposed to be doing?"

"Rehearsing. What the hell is wrong with you?" Thalia spat. 

"It's nothing. I've just had a lot on my mind."

Marly sat on the bench, next to me. "Ness, you haven't fazed out like that since Court…." She paused, looked excitedly at Dylan.

Dylan flopped down on the other side, and demanded anxiously. "Tell us what happened!"

"I don't think I should."

"Girl, please. You never tell us these kinds of chronicles." We looked at her blankly, then she retorted. "What? I'm going through a dry spell. Just get to the story."

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to swear not to tell anyone. If you break it, I break your ribs, then sell your internal organs on the black market." So they broke me down, and I told.  
  
))))  Pecos Bill couldn't hang for long a female living with a song.  ((((

**###Approximately 15 hours earlier###**

It was nightfall at the Valmont mansion.  I'd been sitting at the piano, in a blue silk robe and a white version of that lacy little number I wore the two nights before.  Just sitting there, arranging a melody with lyrics I'd written before that evening.  
IN MY DREAM / I BREAK THE CHAINS THAT HOLD THIS PLACE TOGETHER / BUT IN MY DREAM THE CONSEQUENCES WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER / THAN THEY ARE/ AND BEYOND THE WALLS/ THAT WOULD HOLD US HERE / THE SKIES THAT STRETCH ACROSS THE ATMOSPHERE / AND REVOLUTION IS NEAR  
While I strummed at the piano keys, Sebastian walked in the family room.  Drink in hand; He seemed annoyed, like his date for that night denied him a shot underneath her skirt.  His pouting said it all.  I stopped playing, placing my hands on top of the piano.  "Bad night?"  I smirked.

He hesitated for a moment, then replied troubled "You have no idea".  He sat his drink down on top of the piano, hovered directly behind me.  "The things I put up with for my reputation."

"Let me guess?  Your latest interest lured you in, played with you for a moment, and just when you get all hot and bothered, she throws you out on your ass."

"Ugh.  Yes.  And my genitals are as blue as your bedroom walls."  He reached down into my robe, brushing his fingers over my chest.  "You think you can help me mend that?"  Sebastian leaned down and began softly kissing my neck.  I wanted him so much at that moment, but I kept smelling a sweet feminine scent on him, one that I had caught wind of before.  I cordially stopped him.  "You reek of evil brunette."

"I reek of evil brunette?"  He sat down next to me.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sebastian, You smell like Kathryn.  You were just with her weren't you?"

"No."

I shot him a cold look.  "Valmont, don't you fucking dare lie to me.  I know you all too well to know when you're lying about a girl."

"Ok, I was with her.  What does it matter now anyway?  I thought we were friends..." He said calmly, he tried dallying with me.  Brushing his fingertips over my neck and cheek, sending chills down my spine.  "...With special benefits."

I swatted his hand, "I'm not one of those little twits that you 'oh so enjoy' to play around with." 

He rolled his eyes, and then countered sarcastically.  "Oh I'm sorry.  I was out of line. What's up your ass?"

"Nothing. But I've noticed you're being secretive since that wedding. Are you seeing her?" I got up and stood in front of him. My arms folded, looking down at him, and he looked up at me.

He placed his hands on my hips. "Why are you so concerned with her? She has nothing to do with what we have, right?"

I pushed him away and shook my head, "You're not answering my question. Are…You…Seeing…Her?!"

He stood up and huffed, "And you're not answering mine. Why…Are…You…Concerned?!"

"I asked you first."

"Fine. I'm not. You?"

"Fine. I'll admit it. I'm not about to be your back up plan to Kathryn."

"My back plan to Kathryn? Janessa, please. Don't be so…ugh… spousal."

"Why not?"

"Because your jealousy of her is getting fucking annoying."

I caught a little attitude, "Excuse me?! But I am not jealous of Darla Do-Right, as so she claims to be."

"Oh really. Then explain why we're going through all this."

"It's the same reason you're jealous of Dante."

"Dante?!" He laughed. "You think I'm jealous of Dante?"

"Very much so."

"Oh that's very amusing."  
"Oh if it's so fucking amusing. Why don't you want to associate with him?"

"Why would I? He's fucking aggravating. He's always in my way. Always, trying to be a smart-ass. Thinks he's…."

"….God's gift to women. And wah wah wah wah. He's an athletic, thrill-seeking version of you. Face it, you two are just alike. The Valmont men have always been that way."

"How the hell would you? You weren't born into my family."

"But my mother and I have known you and your family long enough to decipher it."

He huffed, "Whatever. Now, back to you, if you say you're jealous of Kathryn because she's constantly in your way and she's irritating."

"Yes, she is all of those things. But I am not jealous of her." I moved over to the chaise, and he followed.

"Denial is the first sign." He was really pissing me off, and by his expressions, the feeling was mutual.

"Whatever." I don't what it was about him at that moment. But, Angry Sebastian was very desirable. Again by his expressions changing, I could tell the feeling was mutual. "You're really…"

He cut me off, as we moved in closer to each other. "…hot when you're angry."

"Yeah." I pulled him into me, as our lips came together. The kissing was fierce and passionate. He laid me back against the chaise. Showering me with velvety, wet kisses, I helped him take off his blazer. He literally freed me of my robe, exposing my sexy underwear. I fondled with him until I couldn't take it anymore. Sebastian had Kathryn's stench still on him. It was sickening. As much as I enjoyed the petting, I hated the thought that he was with her. 

Sebastian continued kissing me, muffling my cries of ceasing. The only way I could get him to stop was forcefully pushing him off my body and onto the floor with a hard thud.

"Janessa. What the hell is with you?" He demanded. "You know you wanted it."

I growled at him, walking away. "I can't do this with her scent on you. It's like I'm making out with her. If we going to do anything like this anymore, you have to separate yourself from her."

He followed me, stopping me before I reached the door. "WHAT?! You ordering me not to associate with her?!"

"Yes. I mean it's not like she wants to be seen consorting with you anyway." I began retying my robe.

"No way. You of all people are not telling who I can and can't be seen with."

"Why are you so defensive about her? He only likes toying with you. She'll never have more you than that."

"Err! Janessa. I can't deal with this now."

"Why can't you? Really why is it, Seb...." I had I thought about why he's being defensive. I came back calmly. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"What kind of question is that?" He spat. "But if you must know....yes."

My heart sank. "And it's as much as you care about me?"

He became silent.

"I thought so." I wanted to ring his neck at this point. "Or Sebastian, do you or have you ever really cared about me?" He began to speak but I cut him off. "Not in that sisterly way."

He remained silent. 

"You've never thought of me in a sexual way until recently...when I made a pass at you."

"I said I didn't want to deal with this now." He began walking away from me, down the hall, into his bedroom.

I followed him down that hall and into his room. "No, you'll deal with this right now." 

"Really? How is that?" He turned to me as I shut his door.

"With this one statement: You can find my sister attractive, make passes and fuck her for two years behind my back. But when it comes to me, I'm nothing."

"So that's what this is all about. You're still hung up on that."  
"Yes. You have never given me a straight answer on that. Neither you nor Brandie will ever tell me why.  So what is it? Has she always been doable and I hadn't?"  
"It's not that simple."

"What's not simple about it? To everyone in the Upper East Side and that god forsaken school knows that Brandisha Cattivo is 9.8 in the Sebastian Valmont scoreboard. And as for Janessa? Oh where is she? Oh that's right, she's my little sister. She can't possibly add up to all the others."

"Fine, You know what. You wanna know why I never wanted you to know why I never made a pass at you?"

"It would be nice."

"I loved what we had. I can't even believe I'm saying this. I have never had as much respect for any other woman as I have for you."

I was stunned. I was speechless. I couldn't bring myself to do or say anything. So I revolved on my feet and walked away. I ran back into my room, and fell back onto my bed. He was actually being sincere; he wasn't done that since…that small period of time that I wasn't showing him how to get want he wants. Then it came to me, I was not about to let that bitch demolish all the work I'd planted in him. So I got up and rushed back into his room. He was lying on his bed in his underoos, writing in his journal. He tensed up when I barged in. 

"Relax. I didn't come back in here to pester you any further." I said peacefully.

"Oh goody." He spat sarcastically, looking down at the journal. "Then, what do you want?"

I walked and sat on the opposite edge of the bed. "I have something to offer that you may find very interesting." He continued writing, attempting to ignore me, so I got his attention:  I took off the robe, cat crawled over to him, then began squeezing and rubbing his thigh. He immediately dropped the journal as he sighed. He turned to me, as I grinned. "Glad to see I caught your attention." 

I reached for the journal and he snatched it away. "Did you come here to talk or be meddle in my affairs?" He sneered.

I ran my finger up his crotch. "Fine, Bluesy. I have a proposal for you."

"But Janessa, it's so sudden?!" He teased.

"Ha Ha." I replied. "Anyway, You don't like Dante. And I obviously dislike Kathryn. So I came up with this little wager." 

"Being?"

"You get Wendy the witch to fall madly in love with you; and mean to the point of where she's willing but her squeaky, clean image on the line."

"What are the terms?"

"If I win, then I get free access of that journal and that hot little car."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope."

"Ok, then if I win?"

"If you win...." I said crawling onto his lap, and straddling him. "...you get free access of me and all my assets; physical and financial."

"What makes you think I would go for this? That's a nineteen-fifty-eight Jaguar roadster." He stated patently.

"Not much actually. It was just a hunch at first. But, 'little sebby' is just begging for a trip in the candy store." Referring to his erection, which was clearly present. "However, I do know that you bore rather hastily, much like myself; and you love a good challenge."

He looked away from me. "If you think so."

I guided his face, so our eyes would lock. My face was very close to his, so I could whisper airily and sensuously, "Lei me può avere quando e comunque lei vuole…" (You can have me whenever and however you want...)

He breathed back, "Ok. But on one condition."

I moved back, and arched an eyebrow.

"Let's make this a competition. So you have to do the same."

"With Kathryn?"

"Dante."

I stared at him blankly. "What?"

"If you can get Dante to fall head over heels for you, and give up that womanizing image, then you can get what you wanted."

"So whoever gets it done first or at all, wins?"

"That's the idea."

"Sounds simple enough. So it sounds like we've got ourselves a deal then, Mr. Valmont?"

"Precisely."

We shook on it. "Good Luck, Sebastian. Lord knows you're going to need you."

"As will you, Janessa." We smiled at each other. 

I guess this was the part where we thought things would go back to normal. But you know, as well as I do, that things from that point on would never be the same.


End file.
